


Meddling

by Leni



Series: A Whole New World [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Gideon thought he already knew everything about Storybrooke.But there were things his parents never told him.





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> @joylee56 asked “Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of leather?”

Gideon glared, shamefaced, at the floor. In the heat of the moment, he’d felt he had all the motivation to deck that lying son of a—

His brain screeched to a halt, balking at even thinking of that word while still under Lacey’s scrutiny.

The woman might not be his mother, but they had enough in common that Gideon often felt like the twelve-year-old who had taken all the bookmarks off their places and put them back randomly in different books. That little line between her eyebrows when she was annoyed, he thought, that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

“I didn’t think it through,” he admitted. “I just… It made me so angry, what that—”  _Screech!_ “What that guy wanted to do.”

August had figured in very few of his parents’ stories of Storybrooke, and mostly under his birth name. There had never been a mention that the world’s greatest liar once masqueraded as Gideon’s brother. His fist had landed on that infamous nose before Gideon even considered how odd it would look that he took offense.

“But you’re right. Gold won’t thank me for meddling in his business. I shouldn’t have interfered.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Lacey brought up the jacket he’d been wearing, now stained along its right sleeve. “Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of leather?” She laughed when he stared. “Look, I’m not that angry, okay. It sounds like the guy is a real piece of scum, and to tell the truth I probably would have done the same. Though, given the height difference-” she smiled innocently, as if the couple of feet that Gideon had on her were a real excuse- “I’d have aimed lower.”

Gideon gaped, though a moment’s thought reminded him that, when it came to protecting the family, Papa plotted to ruin offenders but it was his mom who had slapped the school mistress who insisted that pinching little boys was a valid teaching method.

“You’re sort of scary, you know,” he said, in as much awe as he’d been as a six-year-old. When she looked hesitant as to how to take that comment, Gideon passed a hand over her shoulders and squeezed her tightly against his side until she was laughing. “That was a compliment, Lace!”

 

The End  
08/05/18


End file.
